Fire Arkai
Arkai birds are so named because of their resemblance to the magical lights that the Arkai magi create. These magi use their scientific and magical skills to create dazzling displays known as firelights. The lights come in many different colors, much like the arkai birds themselves. The arkai are almost exclusively found in the lands surrounding the arkai magi's homes, as those magi have taken them as their favorite companions. The order of the Arkai believe light holds the secrets of the universe, and they have dedicated their lives to studying the element. Because of this, arkai birds are usually their companions, as the birds hold power over light. These beautiful creatures also are more than happy to assist their human companions in their work, in exchange for friendship. They are loyal companions, who defend their magi against any harm. These birds are able to produce powerful explosions, and as such are very capable of protecting themselves. Wild arkai birds are found south of Voltar, where the land is too hot for most creatures to survive. It is there, where dangerous volcanoes often erupt, is where the arkai magi make their homes. Most work during the night, when the heat loses some of its strength. Then these birds show up beautifully against the dark sky, their feathers bright against the blackness. They almost seem to shine from within. Egg A small, stunning tail has burned its way through the shell of this dark egg. Hatchling When arkai eggs hatch, it is necessary for one to shade their eyes. The only warning is a harsh light radiating from the egg, before the arkai hatchling breaks forth from its shell. As the light grows in strength, the hole widens, until the little one stumbles forward into the world. Even then, most avert their eyes – arkai hatchlings have feathers so bright one cannot look at them for long. With time, these companions will learn to control their powers, so that other creatures may look at them. As they age, they will grow into other, more harmful skills as well. Adult By the time an Arkai has reached adulthood, it has fully grown into its powers. These birds have mastered the element of light, and at times shine with it. Once a year they gather to mate, and the sky is brightened with their ritual dances. The eggs are easy enough to find, their glows acting like beacons, visible from miles away. Because of this, adults guard their nests constantly, with at least one adult always on the lookout. Once fully grown into their powers, Arkai birds are not easy creatures to defeat. These lovely companions are capable of conjuring bolts of lightning down from the sky. These lightning bolts are carefully aimed at any enemy, and decimate anything they hit. Like all powers, though, this magic will eventually tire the Arkai, making them more susceptible to attack. These skills are not commonly needed at the castle, where fights are kept to a minimum, but Arkai like to travel far and wide. They are ideal companions for travel, needing no more sleep than their magi and supplying their own meals. Arkai gain their energy from the sun itself, needing no more sustenance than its rays. They appear somewhat reptilian in nature, as they are distant cousins of quetzalcoatls. Arkai birds come in many varying colors, though the newest arrivals at The Keep are widely varied. Some come in dark, with brilliant plumage in shades of orange. Others boast cool blue colors, but all bear the stunning feathers their kind are famous for. Breeding Additional Information * No. 367 * Obtained from the Stream during New Year 2013 * Released: January 1, 2013 * Artists: Rijolt, Glasswalker, DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males have orange feathers **Females have blue feathers Category:2013 Creatures Category:Special Category:New Year Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Birds Category:Arkai Category:Gender Dimorphism